69th Floor
by Itabbycat
Summary: Kaito Shion is the next heir to the Shion company. One day, he followed his parents to a meeting that was being held in an old hotel. He thought that it would be just a normal meeting. Unfortunaly, he does not know how wrong he is. My first fanfic! Please read!
1. Prologue

**My first fanfiction. Please be nice to me! My English is kinda bad so if I spell something wrong or my grammar is incorrect. Please let me know! And read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

_Kaito Shion is the next heir of the Shion Company. Young, handsome, smart and rich. A perfect package for all women and girls. Even no matter how much he smile, he actually hate it. No... He loathed it. Why? Because he cannot act like a human being just because he a heir of a very big company._

**Kaito POV.**

There will be a meeting between all big companies. I think mother said the Kagamine, Hatsune, Sakine and Megpoid Company. I sigh as I began to wear the tuxedo that my mother bought just for me. Why do I have to go to that awful meeting even though I won't speak up in it? I just have to keep quiet and just listen to my parents and other people speaking.

When I finish wearing my suit, I walk downstairs and wait for my parents. They took too much time to dress up. Heck, they were supposed to finished dressing up before me! After several minutes later, both of them walk towards me. Finally, it's about time.

"Kaito, may I asked you why are you wearing that hideous blue scarfs of yours?" mother asked me with a frown. This scarf is a gift for me from someone that I can't remember in the past. Father said that I was an orphan and I was adopted by them. I frown at my mother. "I like my scarf mother. It means a lot to me..." I said with annoyance. Mother, since the first time she met me already dislike me. I don't know why but I know she doesn't like me. Unlike father, he accepted me and the same goes for me. But somehow, with mother we're like cats and just huffed at my answer and walk pass me. I just sigh and look at father. He gave me an apologetic smile. When my father started to walk, I just follow him from behind.

* * *

Father was driving and mother just kept quiet on our way to the meeting place. The place actually is an hotel. An OLD hotel that had been built by someone since the 70's. I wanted to ask father why a grand meeting is being held at such place but I think is better to remain silence. I look out of the car window. All I could see is some small cottages, a farm and people walking by. Then I was met with a large field of sunflower. If I look closely,I could see a girl around the age of 7 or 8(I'm 16 okay?) with blond hair, a small white ribbon tied on her head which remind me of a cute bunny and was wearing a white sleeveless dress with black knee long skirt with small white polka dots on it. I cannot describe her face since she is facing the other way. But by the way she dress, I think she was a heiress or a daughter or sister etc. that also come for the meeting. But something about her reminds me of someone... But who?

After that, father kept driving and I saw the hotel where the meeting is held. It was on top of a cliff and very near the sea. But from far here I felt uncomfortable looking at it... It's not like I'm afraid of ghost or whatsoever, it's just... Feels like that something or someone is pulling us towards it. Finally we reach our destination, but I still feel uncomfortable about this place except 2x uncomfortable. I could hear father said "Finally!" and mother just nodded her head. Suddenly, a soft wind blow towards us. But it is weird since its like asking us to go inside. I shivered at the thought.

As I began to walk inside, as usual, there are many people from each companies. Ok, I'll tell you something about each companies. The Sakine company that produce clothes si an ally to us Shions, who import and export stuff foods and technology. The Sakine and Megpoids are however not in a good terms due to some accident that I don't Megpoid produce vehicles such as cars, motorcycle and something like that. The Kagamine Company is a mystery. The produce toys and storybooks for little children all over the place. It is successful but it never wanted an ally. Somehow, I think they're hiding a dark secret.

"Yo! Bakaito!"

Oh no... An arm warp around my neck and the person ruffled my hair. The person is Meiko Sakine, a friend of mine. No matter how you look at her, she's a beauty but her personalities and manners are like a guy. It seems she was wearing a red strapless short dress with matching high heels. She had short brown hair with a bit brownish red eyes. She is the same age with me and slightly taller. She gave her best smile/grin and let me go when she notice I was suffocating. I just gave her a weak smile and cough a bit. I look around and saw Mikuo Hatsune, heir to the Hatsune company reading a book on the sofa. Beside him was Meguirene Luka, his caretaker. And nearby stand Gumo and Gumiya are brothers and the two sons of Gumi Megpoid. And then at the coffee table was the girl I saw at the sunflower field drinking her tea. She notice me looking at her and took a glance. Royal blue met emerald blue. Even though it was short, I was awe by it. Her eyes. They look like real emeralds. Meiko notice this and gave a foxy grin. "So... What do we have here?" she said slyly. I look at her and glare half-heartedly. She giggled a bit and continue "Well, it seem that you Mr. Romeo is going to have a hard love life..."

I look at her confuse at the same time annoyed and said "I don't like her that way. Besides, it makes me look like some pedobear. And heck, I just met her and I don't even know who she is! And she's like 7 and I'm 16 for God sake Meiko!" Meiko just laugh and then smile cheekily. "It is just a joke Kaito. No need to be so angry. Besides, did you said you don't know who she is or did I heard wrong?" she asked me. I nodded my head.

"I don't know who she is at all..."

Meiko put her hand on her face and just sigh as she shook her head. "That person Bakaito..." she said pointing towards the blond little girl "Is the next heiress of the Kagamine Company. She is Rin Kagamine...". I gasped. That little girl... Is the next heiress?! At such young age? Is that even possible?!

* * *

**Is it bad? Or good? Please review!**


	2. Of screaming and monsters

**The second chapter! FINALLY! BANZAI! If my grammar are wrong or I misspelled something, please, do tell me. Please read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

"Ok Kaito. Your mother and I are going to attend the meeting after this. So stay here and do not make a fool out of yourself understood?" Mr. Shion said to his adopted son. Kaito just nodded his head and after that his father walk back to Ms. Shion who was standing impatiently waiting for her husband.

* * *

**Meiko POV.**

It was fun teasing Kaito and everything but I'm aware that Kagamine is listening to our conversation. I don't think Kaito notice that or anybody in this room since she seems so emotionless about everything. No matter what, she's a good actor or just really emotionless. Mom and dad already gone to the meeting room, thesame goes for the Shion's, Megpoid's and Kagamine's. The Megpoid twins seems to be arguing about something (Carrots If I heard it right?), Kaito head seems to be in another universe, Mikuo is nowhere to be around the same goes for Kagamine. I wonder where they went...

Suddenly, some dirty images came to my mind. A whip, bondage and ... No! Meiko! No time to think of dirty stuff! I should really stop reading those porn stash my dad hides under his bed. I began to walk into the main lobby and still did not see any Hatsune or a Kagamine, so I decided to search outside the hotel. When I walk towards the main entrance, I felt as if there's someone watching me from a far which is kind of scary. I mean who wouldn't? I continue to search for those two. I'm the oldest among all of them, Kaito doesn't count since his mind is like a child. The Megpoid twins are 14, Mikuo is like 12 and Kagamine is 7. Of course I felt responsible when the younger disappeared. Our company may be allies or an enemy, but as people we must take care of each other right?

They should be around here somewhere... I search them in the bushes, the parking lot, heck even at the cliff. They're nowhere to be seen. I already almost give up, I saw a glimpse of yellow and teal. I walk closer and closer. Finally, there was Kagamine and Mikuo. Kagamine was holding a yellow cat in her arms while Mikuo tried to bandaged the cat's right leg. If I look closely, I saw a bit red liquid dripping from its leg. I guess the cat is injured. Before I could call them out, there was a scream. Many screams coming from the hotel. Oh no...

* * *

**Mikuo POV.**

I was actually just walking around at the beautiful sight of the ocean. While walking, I accidentally bumped into someone. That person is Kagamine Rin. It seems that she was also exploring the place. So I ask her if she wants to explore with me, which she just gave her answer with a simple nod. As we were walking, Kagamine heard something and ran towards the noise. I, as someone older then her and a gentleman follow her. Then suddenly she stop running and I almost fall on her if I didn't slow down. In her hand was a yellow cat. It's right leg was bleeding. Good thing that in my pocket was an emergency bandage that Luka gave me. So I slowly warp it around the injured leg.

Many minutes later, I almost finish bandaging it's leg until I felt that someone is watching us. Kagamine was also aware of the anonymous presence but kept quiet. Suddenly, there was a scream. Many of them from the hotel. And one of the voices is a voice I could recognize so well. My mother was also screaming.

* * *

After that, Mikuo took Rin by the hand and run as fast as he could while Rin just look at him, face still emotionless while holding the cat in her arms. Meiko, also run towards the hotel full of screaming people. What awaits them over there is nothing near normal. The trio ran and finally run into the hotel entrance only to see the lobby filled with blood everywhere. Meiko face was shown shock, Mikuo shown disgusted by the scene while Rin just flinch a little because of the blood. The trio look around and began to walk slowly at the same time cautiously for any danger. Mikuo gripped Rin hand's tighter than normal. Meiko was searching for someone that was still there, anybody that could tell what happen when they're gone just a while back then. When they reach the meeting room, horror struck the young boy and brunette woman face. Dead bodies everywhere. Some heads disappeared, limbs were tore apart from their bodies, internal organs coming out from they're stomach. What words that could describe the scene perfectly is crazy, horror and disgusting. It's like from those horror films that they watch many times.

Suddenly, something move from inside one of the dead peoples body. First, it was just a bulge. Then, it became faster and stronger like you know when chicks coming out from their eggs. Then the body was teared apart and revealed a hideous monster. It had sharp teeth and claws but only flesh on its body. '_It seems it has no eyes_' Rin thought as she took out her gun that she bought in case. Colt Single Action Army also known as the Model P, Peacemaker, M1873, Single Action Army, SAA, and Colt .45, Rin's favorite gun. She was ready to shoot it until Meiko carried her and Mikuo in her arms. Rin just scowled and Mikuo just kept quiet. He look shock. The monster began to chased them when it heard them running. Rin thought to herself 'It react to sound and noises. Better keep that in mind...'. Meiko reach the elevator and began to press the button to go up. She begged for it to open fast since the monster was beginning to get really close for her liking. It seems that luck was on her side and the elevators door open fast. She ran inside with the two child in her arms and put them down. But much to her shock, there was only one number. The number wrote '69' on the button but Meiko quickly press it and the door close before the monster could jump inside. Meiko quickly fall onto her knees and tried to catch her breath. Mikuo already fainted while Rin let down the cat in her arms down. If they look closely, they could see the cat eyes Len(Yes, Rin decided to name it Len), glow from aqua blue to sky blue. The same goes for Rin as she look at the elevator door. Waiting for it to open.

* * *

**is it bad? Or was it good? Please review! I hope this chapter is okay though... I tried to improve my English and my grammars correctly...  
**


	3. Of doors and shadows

**Ciao! The new chapter! Somehow, I think I wrote them to short... What do you think?**

* * *

**Rin POV.**

69th floor? As I could remember, this hotel had just 68 floor... But again, after encountering that thing, I guess it is possible for a nonexistent floor to exist. Hatsune fainted already while Sakine seems to be scared and tired. I must admitted, she could run. She should join the Olympic on tracks and field. The elevator move up in slow pace. I guess I should think how to react to this nonexistent floor... I wonder what happen to the people here?

Such mysteries that must be solve. Len was purring on Hatsune cheeks. It was kind of a cute scene. Soon, the elevator stop and slowly the door of the elevator began to open. Len quickly jumped into my arms again as I held him tightly and carefully. When it was open wide, the scene that greet us... Well... It's seems normal.. It was just a corridor with red carpet on the floor with golden trimming lace on its side. It wasn't what I expected. I thought it will be all bloody like in the meeting room... Speaking of meeting room, I hadn't see my 'honourable' father anywhere in that room. Did he escaped? I was the first one to walk out. Followed by Sakine who carried Hatsune on her back. But even though it look normal, I feel like...like something was off...

The doors... Each comes with different shape and styles. What the?! Sakine too notice this and look at me "The doors... You also noticed right Kagamine?" she asked me. I just nodded my head and I heard her sigh. It was something like 'Why won't you speak?' or 'How come your so calm?' but I just ignore her. The door that caught my attention is an old wooden door. There was some drawing on it. There was a sun, a tree and two people. A boy and a girl. It was a children scribbles using crayons. I stare at it and touch the drawing...

* * *

_"Hey, Rinny dearie! Let's draw!" someone voice said. 'Rinny' look at the voice with an annoyed face but then smile "Ok. But where?" she asked. The person pointed at the door and 'Rinny' gasped before she giggled and the two began to draw on it..._

* * *

Meiko look at the blonde girl worriedly. It seems like she was a living doll because she kept staring at the door and not saying a word. She already had one problem, she doesn't want another one. The yellow cat suddenly meow loudly when it's master gripped began to become tighter and tighter each seconds. Meiko quickly put the boy on her back down and walk towards Rin fastly. She spin her around away from the door. When she look into her eyes, it was dull and lifeless. As if her soul was not there. Len quickly escaped from his master gripped and walk towards the fainted boy.

Meiko shake Rin body, waiting for her to react. Then she called her name and there was still no reaction or response. Meiko quickly pale. She doesn't know how to tell the head Kagamine about their daughter IF they encounter. But Meiko stop thinking when she heard Rin was saying something in a soft voice "That...was...fun...". After that, slowly Rin's eyes began to lighten up again. Soon, Rin just blink three times before she release herself from Meiko's gripped.

"Are you okay, Kagamine?" Meiko asked. Rin just look at her before nodding her head. Before Meiko could ask another question they heard a groan. They look at where the sound came from. Mikuo was awake by Len's licking. Meiko walk towards him and slowly shake his body. This made him groan louder in response. "5 more minutes... Don't wanna go to academy" he said which almost make Meiko laugh and Rin chuckled. "Mikuo... There's a monster behind you!" Meiko shout at his ear which Mikuo scream and sit down straight. He look so scared at the moment that Meiko felt a bit guilty for the boy.

Rin patted his shoulder and shook her head. Mikuo look at her before calming down a bit. "There's... No monster?" he said. Rin just shook her head. Mikuo glare at Meiko and the later just laugh nervously while rubbing her head. "We better go now. We need to find someone or more importantly a way out..." Meiko said. Mikuo look at her, annoyed. "Why? The elevator is just right..." before Mikuo could finish his sentence, the lights suddenly flickered. _Dark, light, dark, light._ After that it was dark and they all could hear some strange noises from behind.

_'Thud, thud, thud'_

It sounds like somebody or something hammering a metal. After that slowly the lights came back. When the trio look at the elevator, Mikuo was the first one to gasp. The door of the elevator was covered with scary looking 'keep out' and 'under construction' signs. Rin eyes widened while Meiko's mouth look as if it was about to fall. What the ***_insert censored word here_*** just happen in 5 seconds?!

* * *

**Len POV.**

Meow! I couldn't believe my eyes meow! There was a shadow at the elevator door just now meow! My master also seem to be shocked meow! If I'm human, I guarantee I'll protect her no matter what! This is getting really ridiculous and weird each second. As if this floor could drive all of us into the world of madness and insanity meow! I really need to be careful from now onwards.

After what I seen before in that bloody meeting room, the thing that we're going to fight is not a normal thing or person. I could feel it. The aura so powerful yet evil. It's killing my nose meow! I really wish I could talk to master right now meow! I growled a bit...

I really should stop saying meow at each end of my sentences, meow...

* * *

**Okay. I admitted. This is short. I don't know why but I guess I'm too lazy to write since this is holiday and bla bla bla. Anyway, please review! And thanks to all of you who review and favourite this story. Ciao~**


End file.
